threriversfandomcom-20200213-history
Micheal Zelasko
Micheal Zelasko is the uncle of Dr. Andy Yablonski, and the uncle-in-law of Rena Yablonski. It can be noted that Micheal knows Casper, who dislikes his nephew. He also knew, worked with, and murdered a man named Paul Tiary. Micheal referred to Andy as Andrew, until reccently. Background Back when Andy was a teenager, Andy broke into people's houses for Micheal. It took Andy getting arrested to make Micheal see that he didn't want his nephew to have that kind of life. At an unknown time, Micheal gave Andy money for medical school (which Andy paid back to Micheal, but Micheal instead donated the money to help one of Andy's patients.) and Micheal went to prision at an unknown time. He got out roughly ten years later. Micheal says that Andy is like a son to him. Season One In The Kindness of Strangers, Micheal reunites with Andy, and they recollect what has happed in the past. Andy is pleased to see Micheal after such a long time, but is skeptical of why Micheal wants to see him after a number of years. Andy says goodbye to Micheal. Andy learns that there was a unknown contributar who donated $131, 000. Later, Micheal confesses that he was the one who donated the abundant money to Koul's fundation, because he believed that if he needed help, Andy would be there for him; Micheal's intentions prove to be wrong, even when Micheal reminds Andy of the blood they share. It is unknown of Micheal's expression when Andy walked away. . In Every Breath You Take, Andy is told the Micheal is waiting in his office. Micheal turns up with a stab wound. Andy is treating Michel's stab wound as Micheal askes him not to report the icident as Rena, Andy's wife, walks in. Micheal explains to her that he was the victim: the attacker stabbed Micheal, asking for money. Andy leaves, and Rena says that she'll stay with him until the detectives get here. Rena tells Andy that the detectives from organized crime think that Micheal was stabbed by Pual Tiary, who Micheal did bussiness with ten years ago. Andy knew him. Rena's car pulls up later that night. Rena tells Andy that Pual Tiary was found with a bullet wound in his head; Micheal murdered him. Rena warnes Andy that the police know that Andy has a relationship with Micheal, and the money donated to Kuol's foundation could be at risk. Although Micheal does not make a apperance in Status 1A, he is mentioned. When Detective Sandefur wants to talk with Andy, he complements how much Andy has risen since Mt. Washington, and that he's here about his uncle, Micheal Zelasko. Detective Sandefur says that because Andy's uncle is a criminal, the money is "dirty," and he will recieve a court order to seize it. He also wants Andy to rat out Micheal. Andy is not copperative, and Detective Sandefur says that he'll be back. Micheal's money was "spent" on Kuol's successful transplant. Quotes *(To Andy) "Back when you were a kid, it took you getting arrested for me see that I didn't want that kind of life for you. I gave you money for school, and I cut all ties, 'casue you were going someplace great, and I didn't want to get in the way. I'm in a different man now. I'm on a better path. You're like a son to me, Andrew." *(To Andy) "I saw in the paper that your patient needed help, so I helped him because I'm a friend, and I know that if I needed your help, you'd be a friend to me." '' *"We're blood, Andrew. We're family, we're bond together for all time. Don't you think you can just walk away from your uncle Mike."'' Notes *It is persumed that Andy called Micheal Uncle Mike ''when he was a teen, similair to Micheal calling Andy ''Andrew. *In the past, Rena called Micheal Uncle Mikey. *According to Mick, Andy "screwed over" someone "to get there." It is highly likely that Mick was talking about Micheal. *Micheal and Dr. Luc Bovell are one of the few that call Andy by his legal name. *It is persumed that Michael is Andy's maternal uncle because his last name is Zelasko. *''Three Rivers Season One DVD has not yet been released. Go to Youtube.com, FanFiction.Net, or Facebook.com for more ''Three Rivers. Category:Characters